The present invention relates to a cosmetic jar for cosmetic preparations and in particular to a cosmetic jar having a pivotally attached hide away storage device for holding and retaining a cosmetic applicator or the like.
In general, a cosmetic jar or compact comprises a receptacle member for holding a given quantity of pressed powders, rouges, eye liners/eyebrow coloring, and the like as well as a cosmetic applicator therein. The cosmetic jar further comprises a cover member having an inner surface against which there may be attached a mirror, the receptacle member and cover member being either rotatably connected to one another by respective mating threads, i.e. in the manner of ajar and lid, or pivotally attached to one another at one cooperating edge thereof, i.e. in the manner of a clam.
Additionally, some cosmetic jars or compacts have incorporated a pull out drawer either within the cover or beneath the receptacle member. This drawer is used for holding and retaining the cosmetic applicator, brush or other cosmetic implementation device and in certain instances even a contraceptive device.
In the cosmetic compact disclosed in Lombardi, U.S. Pat. No. 5,836,319, a cosmetic compact is disclosed comprising an upper section having a cylindrical shell adapted to accommodate a cosmetic and adapted to screwingly receive a lid on the shell to thereby hermetically seal the cosmetic. Integrated with the upper section is a lower section defining a cylindrical chamber having an opening inlet to co-linearly admit a cylindrical pull-out drawer adapted to accommodate a mirror and an applicator for the cosmetic, such as a powder puff. The drawer being coupled to said lower section such that it can be entirely removed and separated from the shell thereby forming two discrete pieces. These two items together with the screw on cover and applicator pad leaves the consumer with four individual pieces to be held in two hands, thereby resulting in awkward and clumsy manipulation of the cosmetic compact by the consumer.
In the Yuhara U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,505 there is disclosed a facial compact having a storage space which can carry cosmetic related articles or unrelated articles. Specifically, Yuhara discloses a facial compact including a receptacle member having space for accommodating cosmetic material, a cover member pivotally connected to the receptacle member, a recess formed in the inner surface of the cover member defining a storage space, and a plate member slidably movable at a lower portion of the cover member and adapted to cover the storage space. Once again, like the drawer in the Lombardi reference, the plate is entirely removable from the cover member leaving the consumer with a number of individual pieces to juggle while attempting to apply the cosmetic powder.
One of the problems associated with the cosmetic jars and compacts discussed above is the actual number of separate individual pieces the compact becomes upon use by a consumer. During use by the consumer, the more separate individual pieces the compact becomes, the more difficult and awkward the process of applying the cosmetic becomes because the consumer is forced to apply the cosmetic with one hand and with the other hand attempt to balance and carry the several individual remaining pieces.
A related consideration is that, in all of the pull-out drawer compacts, the drawer has to be pulled out nearly to the point where the drawer separates from the rest of the compact in order to create a large enough opening to remove the applicator or brush therefrom. As is usually the case, the drawer in fact completely separates from the compact and falls either on to the floor or counter, or worse the drawer, which is covered with residual compact powder or the like, falls on to the consumers clothing thereby dirtying the consumer. Accordingly, ease of manipulation and use of the applicator is important to thereby reduce the possibility of its being inadvertently dropped by the user.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved cosmetic jar and storage device which is simple to use and at the same time convenient to use, i.e. retaining essentially the same, familiar look and feel of a conventional cosmetic jar.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved cosmetic jar and storage device having a decreased tendency for inadvertent soiling of clothing from accidental contact with the applicator or mishandling and dropping of the jar and its contents onto the consumers clothing.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a cosmetic jar and storage device made up of a relatively few number of parts which are detachable from one another.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a cosmetic jar and storage device which is easy for the consumer to manipulate and use.
Finally, it is an object of the present invention to provide a cosmetic jar and storage device which is aesthetically pleasing in appearance to the consumer while still providing all of the essential functions desired by the consumer.
The above objects are accomplished, in one embodiment of the invention, by a combined cosmetic jar and applicator storage device comprising, a cylindrical body having a first body cosmetic storage section and a second applicator storage body section, the first body section being structured and arranged to accommodate a cosmetic such as a pressed powder or the like and adapted to theadingly receive a cover to thereby seal the contents of the first body section therein, the first body section further comprising a cylindrical chamber depending therefrom having a rectangular opening for slidingly rotatably receiving the second body section therein. The second body section being pivotally attached to the first body section thereby forming one unitary structure.
The combination is such that in each instance, the applicator, when stored, is maintained in a closed compartment which is separate and apart from that of the cosmetic compound. The applicator can be readily accessed by the consumer, by a simple procedure involving slidingly rotating the second body section from underneath the first body section of the jar, thereby exposing the applicator stored therein. Following use, the applicator is replaced within the second body section and the second body section rotatably and slidingly returned to its closed position beneath the first body section.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings in which preferred embodiments of the present invention are shown by way of illustrative example.